How I'm Going to Go Insane
by Claer Roe
Summary: This is Ginny and this is my journal. I know, a diary? Me? You're talking to the person who set the nearest diary on fire! Well, here's the story of my life (also known as how I'm gong to go insane by the end of the year.)
1. Chapter One

**(A/N: I will be doing this story along with my 'Get Me Out Of Here!' fairytale fic. I always liked H/G pairing, but always thought I'd be doing L/J fic first. I guess not! So please enjoy the diaries of our favorite, Ginny Wealsey, as she pursues Mr. Harry Potter, and runs into many odd situations in the process. Enjoy and review! -Claer Roe)**

**Disclaimer: Most the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, and last time I checked, I wasn't her.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday, September 1

_9:55 AM_

Dear Journal-

Yeah, I have journal/diary thing. So what? Okay, yeah, I've had serious issues with diaries since my first year at Hogwarts, but it HAS been four years right? I'm a fifth year now. I'm not scared. I mean, Tom Riddle hasn't possessed this right?

TOM RIDDLE IF YOU ARE IN THIS DIARY I WILL HEX YOUR BLOODY ASS FROM HELL AND BACK!

See? No one in here!

Hermione and Mum decided that maybe I should keep a journal you know? (After much thought, I suppose, because whenever I see a diary I set it on fire.) I'm "going through a hectic and confusing stage in my life and need something to put my feelings into". I probably set them off by getting my eyebrow pierced. You should have seen it—Mum was hysterical. I think it looks brilliant. And I cut my hair short, like to my chin. I don't see what the big deal is, but Mum thinks there's something wrong with me. Bill and Charlie, Fred and George thought the eyebrow piercing was brilliant, but they told me when Mum wasn't in ear-shot, because she would have flipped. Ron likes my hair at least. Percy… well Percy is a different matter. He is such a boring git. He said to me sternly, "Ginerva, I'm not at all sure I approve of this radical streak you've acquired over the summer. I mean, cutting your hair and getting your eyebrow pierced? Ginny, what has gotten into you? I so do hope that your visit to Hogwarts straightens you out." Bah! Honestly here! I am an ARTIST. Artists are more-or-less radical in certain ways and they take this time in their life to find themselves. What's the big deal? Bill understands me at least you know? Percy thought I should be checked into St. Mungo's. Or at least a nunnery.

Anyways, so right now I'm on the Hogwarts Express. We were late because Fred gave Ron one of him and George's new chocolate nuggets that make you fart constantly. Mum threw a raging fit. George fixed it (eventually) and so we just made it in time. I thought it was hilarious, as did Harry, but we had to smother the laughter or Mum would've bloody chomped my head off. But not Harry's head. She adores Harry. Did I mention that _I_ still adore Harry too? Yep, isn't it pathetic? I mean, I'm a bloody fifth year and I'm still smitten with Harry!!!! Gah, I hate my life sometimes.

Will write later.

-Ginny

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1:20 PM_

Brilliant ceremony, as always. I'm eating food right now (I got some chocolate pudding on you journal, sorry) like there's no tomorrow. Yummy. Cho and her friends can diet all the bloody hell they want but _I'm _stuffing my face, because I'm not insecure and I have a theory to abide by: I'm only young once, so I might as well clog my arteries and eat all the crap possible. Brilliant, right?

Harry just told me I have some lasagna on my face. Ack! How embarrassing!!! He just smiled at me (fondly? I hope so) and continued eating his pudding. You know what I like about him? His eyes. They are such a beautiful, stunning shade of emerald. They always have this mysterious twinkle, like he has this little joke all to himself. …Okay I have to stop myself before I swoon.

-Ginny

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday, September 2

_12:27 PM_

Ah, I just woke up. It WOULD have been nice if I hadn't been woken by Lavender bursting in, screaming like a person who just got her leg chopped off.

(Lavender bursts in shrieking): "AAAAAH!! OMG, OMG, OMG! PARVATI! HE ASKED ME OUT!!!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?! I AM LIKE, SO HYPERVENTING!!!!!"(even in my state of sluggish morning stupor, I was able to identify that it's 'hyperventilating' not 'hyperventing')

Then Parvati jumps up from her position of applying lip-gloss and starts shrieking too. "OMG!!! HE DID?! WHAT DID HE SAY?! OMG, OMG, OMG!!!! WHEN WAS THIS?!"

I pulled back the curtain to my bed and yelled, "BEFORE I WAS HAPPILY SLEEPING APPARENTLY! OH MY EFFING GOD, HE ASKED YOU OUT! NOW CAN YOU PLEASE CELEBRATE SOMEWHERE ELSE?!?!?!" I am clearly, as already depicted, NOT a morning person by any means. Lavender and Parvati left in a huff, but I do not care. They'll get over it, because… HE ASKED HER OUT!!!! OMG!!! Whoever 'he' is, I feel bad for the poor bloke.

Agh, I can't sleep. I'm already wide awake now. Must go get lunch.

-Ginny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2:22 PM_

I hate Malfoy.

Actually, everybody hates Malfoy, 'cept for that evil girl, Pansy.

He stopped me in the corridor coming back from the Great Hall. "What style are you wearing now Weasley? I guess you've stopped trying to be poor." He sneered. Not only did it look like he had a bee up his nose, he also didn't make any sense.

"It's called 'punk' Malfoy, you git. Now leave me alone." I took a step to the left, but Malfoy mimicked my step.

"Still going after that prat Potter?"

"None of your bloody business," I said, taking a step the right.

"So you are."

"I never said that."

"But you never said you weren't."

"But I never said I was."

"Well," Malfoy looked down his nose at me, "You hardly have a chance anyway."

I glared, "That's interesting coming from someone who snogs Pansy Parkinson in the nearest broom closet every night at nine o'clock."

Malfoy paled, then stepped towards me menacingly, blue eyes flashing. "Who. Told. You. That."

I rolled my eyes, "It's no big secret Malfoy. The entire bloody country of Great Britain can hear you. Now MOVE Malfoy!"

"Not for you, you filth. You don't deserve to be Pureblood!!!" Malfoy thundered. I really hit a nerve. And, of course, now practically everybody in the corridor was stopped and was looked at us with interest.

I threw up my hands, "You are so bloody f'ed up! Just MOVE!"

"No."

Malfoy is whacked, I tell you. WHACKED. So I took a step to the right, then the left, then the right again, Malfoy imitating each move. "Move, or I'll have to do something you'll regret."

Malfoy smirked. "Try me, you Weasley."

So I grinned, took a step back, and slammed my fist into his nose, and kicked him hard in the groin. I smirked at him, and bent down over his howling figure sprawled on the ground. "Take that BITCH!" Then I stepped over his body and continued onward, to the Gryffindor Dormitory. Behind me, I could hear applauds.

Life is good.

-Gin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The second chapter with be up soon enough. Please review, because I want to see if you like the Ginny I've depicted so far. Yes, Hermy and Ron and Harry and Co. will come in more sooner. Love all you little people! -Claer Roe)**


	2. Chapter Two

**(A/N: This is the second chapter. It is kind of short, but I'll update tomorrow. Oh and by the way, I've kinda just thrown the fifth book out the window in here. Please enjoy and review! -Claer)**

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling and last time I checked, I wasn't her. I _wish_.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_6:00 PM—Dinner _

Harry slid into the seat next to me. I give him a questioning look. "What are you so happy about Harry?"

Harry gave me a side ways glance with his—GORGEOUS—green eyes. Then suddenly, he hugged me. I am so effing serious. HARRY POTTER HUGGED ME. And he really smells good, I must tell you.

"Um…" I was blushing from head to toe, I am not joking.

Harry let go of me and beamed, "You beat up Malfoy?"

I blushed again, "Yeah."

He leaned back, "That's brilliant Gin, bloody brilliant!" HE CALLED ME GIN! Not Ginny—GIN! I wonder if this means anything?

Just then came in Ron and Hermione, panting and both plonked down in a seat across from Harry and looked at me. "Ginny, YOU BEAT UP MALFOY?!" Hermy squealed.

"Yep," I grinned wickedly, "It was awesome."

Ron smiled at me stupidly, "I've been wanting to do that for years. Right Harry?"

Harry grinned, "You better believe it."

"Gin, you beat up Malfoy?" I heard from behind me. I spun around and was greeted with Fred and George. Both of them were grinning broadly.

"Yes I did." Fred sat down next to me, and George sat next to Harry.

"Bloody brilliant," George commented, spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate, "And I always thought it'd be Ron, but I guess he's too much of a wuss to." Ron shot George a sour look.

George put up his hands, "What? I mean, even Hermy got a shot at him before you did."

"Harry didn't," Ron pointed out.

Harry shrugged and Fred rolled his eyes, "Don't get Harry into this. He dueled that git in his third year right? Or was it the second?"

"Second," Harry interrupted, shooting an apologetic look at Ron, who was positively fuming. I suppose he was more upset, because it was in front of Hermy and all. The bloke's effing smitten with the girl, but he thinks nobody knows it. Except for Hermione— SHE doesn't know, but she's the only one. I mean, honestly! She reads so many bloody books, you'd think she could figure something so simple out! We have pool in the Gryffindor Dorms, betting on when they'll get together. I bet two sickles on the Christmas season, and a galleon that he'll ask her to the Christmas Ball.

I'm trying to keep my undying love for Harry on low, for that very reason. I don't want everybody to know. Especially not Ron. He's got the biggest effing mouth. Only Hermy knows, but that's it. And when you tell Hermy a secret, it's like locking it in a vault.

The two of them are so opposite. Hermy and Ron. Hermione and Ronald Weasley. Hermione Weasley. Sounds okay, I suppose, but they are so DIFFERENT. I mean, with me and Harry, at least we're both kinda the same. But Ron and Hermione? Hmm… but all the same, they do seem to 'go together'. This is so confusing.

So anyway, Ron practically strangled George, and Harry tried to get Ron off him, while Fred tried to get Hermione to stop screaming. I was eating my chicken.

Confused, as always- Ginny

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday, September 3

_8:14 AM_

I am so ready to kill something. I am actually trying to strangle my spoon, but it's not working quite as well as I originally thought. I am so pissed off. Here's my schedule:

-----------------------------------------------------------------

MONDAY:

9:00-9:45- Charms

10:00-11:00- Divination (I actually like this class—amazing, huh)

11:05-11:55- Transfiguration

12:00-12:45- Lunch

12:55-1:30- Potions (gag, choke—and I just ate lunch)

1:40-2:35- History of Magic (falls asleep)

2:40-3:35- DADA

3:35-4:30- DADA (argh, a double period!)

4:40-5:30- Herbology

5:40-6:15-Muggle Studies (I actually like this class)

---------------------------------------------------------------

TUESDAY:

9:00-9:45- Transfiguration

10:00-11:00- Muggle Studies

11:05-11:55- DADA

12:00-12:45- Lunch

12:55-1:30- Charms

1:40-2:35- Potions

2:40-3:35- Herbology

3:35-4:30- Herbology

4:40-5:30- History of Magic

5:40-6:15- Divination

--------------------------------------------------------------

WEDNESDAY:

9:00-9:45- History of Magic

10:00-11:00- DADA

11:05-11:55- Charms

12:00-12:45- Lunch

12:55-1:30- Muggle Studies

1:40-2:35- Herbology

2:40-3:35- Potions

3:35-4:30- Potions (double period—gross)

4:40-5:30- Transfiguration

5:40-6:15- Divination

--------------------------------------------------------------

THURSDAY:

9:00-9:45- Muggle Studies

10:00-11:00- Charms

11:05-11:55- Potions

12:00-12:45- Lunch

12:55-1:30- Herbology

1:40-2:35- Transfiguration

2:40-3:35- Divination

3:35-4:30- Divination

4:40-5:30- DADA

5:40-6:15- History of Magic

-------------------------------------------------------------

FRIDAY:

9:00-9:45- Divination

10:00-11:00- Muggle Studies

11:05-11:55- DADA

12:00-12:45- Lunch

12:55-1:30- History of Magic

1:40-2:35- Herbology

2:40-3:35- Transfiguration

3:35-4:30- Transfiguration

4:40-5:30- Potions

5:40-6:15- Charms

------------------------------------------------------------

GAH! Today is Wednesday, so that means I have Double Potions today! ARGH! SOD IT ALL! Damn!

I have a little less that 45 minutes 'till torture starts.

See you later if I survive.

-Gin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12:02—Lunch_

Interesting things so far through out my day as of far:

History of Magic—somebody let a huge fart rip. I was laughed so hard I couldn't breathe.

DADA—painfully boring.

Charms— just plain boring.

You know what? The food at Hogwarts just isn't the same as anywhere else. I mean, right now I'm ravenously devouring this tomato soup. I HATE TOMATO SOUP. But at Hogwarts, I love it! Something is wrong me. I really think so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1:02— Muggle Studies_

**This is Bridget.**

_And this is Fiona._

**We are Ginny's BEST FRIENDS (stressing the 'best friends' part). We are appalled at the fact that Ginerva hasn't mentioned us in this journal yet. Yes, yes we've read this. Bite me Gin.**

_BRIDGET!!! _

**What?!?! It was all YOUR idea to begin with.**

_Uh, news flash: it was yours, Bridget._

**Oh, yeah…**

_Anyway, so Ginny, you haven't noticed we've taken the diary hostage yet, instead you're staring at Professor Hashburn intently. A new crush?_

**Wow, a student/teacher relationship. That's scandalous Ginny! Honestly… and he's not even good-looking. If you're looking to shag somebody, maybe you should think about that Potter fellow you've been worshipping in here.**

_Man, I thought Ginny got over him when she went with Micheal Corner! _

**I guess not. You know, now that I think of it, Ginny wasn't anywhere to be found on the Hogwarts Express. Hmm… I'll bet she was snogging him senseless in a broom closet.**

_There aren't any broom closets on the train._

**Oh, well you know broom closets. Whenever you need one, one just pops up. I mean, there's GOTTA be a broom closet on the Hogwarts Express, for frisky couples. **

_I suppose you'd know._

**Well of course! I—that's not funny, Fiona! You tricked me.**

_I couldn't help myself. You're so easy to trick._

**I would smack you right now if I could.**

Hey what's everybody talking about? What are you guys writing in?

**OH! Er… HI Ginny. We're not writing on any thing special you know. Just… writing… **

YOU GUYS ARE WRITING IN MY JOURNAL?!?!

_Uh… yes?_

AND YOU GUYS READ IT?! "Bite my Gin". Oh that's real nice Bridget.

**Well, you know me. Always caught up in the moment…**

_Oh shut up Bridget. _

We could try, but I doubt we'd be successful.

**Thank you, I appreciate your kindness. (sarcasm)**

_Your welcome. _

HEY!!! I DO NOT WORSHIP HARRY IN THIS JOURNAL!!!!!

_Then how do you explain how he smells good? I think you're quite smitten with the bloke. _

**Duh. Even Crabbe and Goyle can figure that one out. **

Oh shut up. I swear, don't tell anyone about this or I will rip out your bloody throats and STOMP on them!!!!

_Okay… _

**…Anger management… **

WELL…

_Why didn't you tell us? _

Uhh…

**Obviously because she's cheating on him with Professor Hashburn. God, you must have a handful eh? What about Professor Snape? Do you snog HIM senseless in broom closets too? **

EW! You're pervy Bridge. And besides I think you're confusing ME with YOU.

_Ohhh… ouch that burns. _

**HASHBURN ALERT! ABORT ** **MISSION****!!!!! I REPEAT, ABORT ** **MISSION**

Professor Hashburn grabbed my diary, but I waved an erasing spell on you so he couldn't read anything. BWAHAHA!!! Oh yes, and at request of both Bridget and Fiona…

MY BEST FRIENDS ARE THE MOST AWESOME PEOPLE I KNOW! YAY!

(coughs)

Well, I've just been, you know, distracted is all.

Dinner awaits me and I am hungry.

-Ginny

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter Three

**(A/N: Thank you all the people who have reviewed so far. Now, I see there's a misunderstanding when Ginny tells Malfoy she's punk? She doesn't really generally CALL herself one, but she realizes that Malfoy is such a dumbass--sorry Draco lovers-- that she simply refers to the general name for it. However, she is simply an artist trying to find herself, like me. We okay? Yeah I wouldn't have been that happy either, but that's the explanation behind it.Anyway, so this is the third chapter already. I've really been cranking these out eh? Well, I just love HG fics. Tootles! -Claer)**

**(PS: I couldn't resist! I had to put in a Truth or Dare. I just HAD to... well anyways, please enjoy and review.)**

**Disclaimer: Most characters and settings recognized in here belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not her, though I wish I was.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_11:42 PM—the Annual Truth Or Dare!!!_

_Starring… Fiona, Bridget, me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Lee, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender!_

Fred: _(shutting the door to the Boys' Dorm behind him, and clutching large amounts of sweets and Butterbeer) _Okay, is everybody here?

Hermione: Yes, everyone's accounted for.

Lee: _(peering over Hermy's shoulder) _Is that CHECKLIST?

Hermione: _(irritably) _Yes, Lee, it is.

George: _(passing around Butterbeer) _Alright, let's get started.

Fred: _(assuming the lotus position on the ground) _Now, as usual, the rules like last time still apply. Hermy?

Hermione: _(glares) _I hate it when you call me that.

Fred: I know! _(grins cheekily)_

Hermione: _(rolls eyes, then consults list) _Okay, the rules are as of following: 1) The person who was last dared/truth-ed will spin the bottle, and in turn ask the person it lands on truth or dare. 2) If the person the bottle lands on does not wish to fulfill the truth or dare, they must spin the bottle and snog the person who it lands on for ten full seconds. 3) If the bottle for the alternative spin lands on a family member and/or the same gender, the spinner must spin again.

Dean: Oh that's too bad for you Seamus!

Seamus: _(joking) _Oh yes, we ALL know how much I'll love to snog Harry!

Harry: _(grinning) _And who said I'd mind?

Bridget: But so many girls' hearts would be tragically broken!

Parvati: _(snickering) _'Cept for Hermione, of course. We all know she's smitten with—

Fiona: _PARVATI!_

Parvati: Uh, oops? Well I didn't SAY it!

Ron: What's going on?!

Me: Oh NOTHING dear brother. Honestly, you are so THICK…

Hermione: _(turning red) _Can we please just start the game now?

Lee: Sure thing Hermy.

Hermione: STOP CALLING ME THAT, ALL OF YOU!

George: Don't chomp our heads off. Okay, now, Gred, please proceed.

Fred: Sure thing Forge.

Fiona: _(muttering) _I'll never understand them…

Fred: _(spins bottle, and lands on Hermione) _Well look at this! HERMY! Truth or dare?

Hermione: Dare.

Fred: Good, good! I dare you to… _(slides a wicked glance at poor Ron who is dazedly sipping his Butterbeer) _snog Ron in the broom closet for thirty seconds

Hermione: _(blushing furiously)_ There ISN'T a broom closet in here.

Me: Yes there is, right there. _(points to far end of dorm room)_

Bridget: See? What'd I tell yah? They're always there when you need them.

Fiona: _(rolls eyes) _Whatever…

Dean: So Hermy? Are you going to?

Hermione: Uhh…

Ron: _(very red) _You don't have to Hermione!

Hermione: But, I- I w-want to…

Lavender: _(shrieking) _I KNEW IT!

Me: _(punching the air) _YES!! _(jumps up and points at Parvati) _IN YOUR FACE! 5 Galleons, please.

Ron: W-what? You were BETTING ON US?

George: Yes Parvati, I believe you owe ME 8 sickles.

Fred: And me 3 Galleons.

Dean: And me 1 Galleon.

Harry: You AND Seamus owe my 6 Galleons, Parvati.

Seamus: Fine, I have your 6 Galleons, you prat.

Harry: _(grins, while Ginny almost swoons) _Well, you shouldn't have bet against me.

Hermione: YOU GUYS BET ON US?!!?!?

Me: So…?

Hermione: I CANNOT BELIEVE—

George: Well are you going to snog my younger brother in the broom closet or not?

Hermione: YES.

Ron: _(nervously) _Well don't bloody strangle them then Hermione.

_(Time elapsed: 1minute, 43 seconds)_

Lee: (_banging on broom closet door) _HELLO?! ARE YOU TWO ALIVE?! IT'S PAST 30 SECONDS! YOU CAN COME UP FOR AIR NOW!

_(5 seconds later)_

Ron: _(stumbles out of closet, hair in disarray, grinning like a stupid idiot) _OH, um hi.

Bridget: Were you just snogging or shagging in there?

Fiona: _BRIDGET!!!_

Bridget: What?! You were thinking that too, like everyone else in here.

Hermione: WELL—

Seamus: Oh shove it Hermy.

Lavender: SEAMUS!

Seamus: What?!

_(20 seconds later)_

Hermione: _(glaring) _Okay, since that's all settled now, let's continue, hmm? _(spins bottle, and bottle land on Lavender) _Lavender, truth or dare?

Lavender: Dare.

Hermione: I dare you to… _(looks about self) _lick Lee's ear.

Lee: WHAT?!

Lavender: Ew, why would I want to do that?

Hermione: Because I dared you to. Or do you want to spin the bottle?

Lavender: Ugh, fine.

Lee: Wait! Don't I get a say in this?! I never agreed to let her lick my ear!

Lavender: _(rolls eyes, and slowly licks Lee's ear) _

Lee: _(wincing) _I feel unclean…

Lavender: What's that supposed to mean?

Lee: Oh, nothing.

Lavender: _(spins bottle; lands on Bridget) _Bridget tru—

Bridget: Dare.

Lavender: Okay then. I dare you to… MAKE OUT WITH FRED!

Bridget: Oh come ON!

Fred: What, you don't like me?

Bridget: Shut up.

Fred: Oh you _know_ you want this.

Bridget: _(disgusted) _In your dreams and in my nightmares. But because I'd rather snog you than, say, Lee then—

Lee: HEY!

Harry: Oh, BURN.

Lee: Shut up.

Bridget: _(standing) _Okay, let's get this over with Fred.

Fred: _(grinning) _Oooookay Bridget.

_(30 seconds later)_

Ron: Merlin! How long are they going to be at it?

Fiona: A very long time I presume…

Seamus: You know, I haven't seen them come up for air ONCE.

Me: Well now I guess we know they're not asthmatics.

Dean: True.

Lee: AND that Fred certainly likes giving Bridget hickeys…

George: You know, if I weren't so disgusted, I might just be fascinated.

Fiona: Yup.

_(31 seconds later)_

Bridget: Okay, DEAN! Truth or dare?

Dean: Dare.

Bridget: Okay then, I dare you to… ask Malfoy out on a DATE tomorrow!

Dean: EW! No way!

Harry: I would pay big money to see that.

Parvati: I would too, but seeing that now I'm broke…

Dean: I'm spinning the bottle. _(bottle spins and lands on Lavender)_

Lavender: Oh god, first Lee's ear now THIS?!

Me: Oh Merlin Lav. You've effing made out with Malfoy. This isn't half bad.

Lavender: What? He's a good kisser.

Harry: _(makes puking sound)_

Fiona: Agreed, Harry.

_(2 seconds later)_

Dean: That wasn't as bad as I expected…

Me: Well you kissed her for a point one-th of a second.

Parvati: That's true.

Bridget: An excellent point.

Dean: Oh shut it Bridge. You're the one who made out with Fred for 20 bloody minutes.

Harry: Oh yeah, by the way, you have this huge hickey on your neck.

Bridget: WHAT?!

Me: Well the original plan was to let you walk around school like that all day tomorrow, but I guess since it's out…

Bridget: CAN ANYONE PLEASE GET THIS EFFING THING OFF MY NECK?!

Fred: Sorry, I don't know how to get it off, just on.

Hermione: Yes, I can get it off Bridget.

_(17 seconds later)_

Parvati: Dean there is no way I am going to sing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' at lunch tomorrow.

Dean: Then spin the bottle.

Parvati: FINE!

_(16 seconds later)_

Ron: _(groans) _Will the bloody thing just STOP already?

Parvati: Oh shut it Ron. I was angry!

George: It's stopping!

Harry: No, really?

Parvati: _(screams) _I HAVE TO KISS LEE?!

Lee: _(groans) _I am going to bloody destroy that bottle.

Harry: Well you're just getting lucky tonight!

Lee: Oh bite my Harry.

Harry: Oh you know you don't mean that.

Lee: Harry, I am going to wring your n—

Parvati: I'M WAITING LEE JORDAN!

_(3 seconds later)_

Fiona: Oooo, it's landing on Ginny!

Me: Oh dear Merlin…

Parvait: GINNY! Truth or dare?

Me: Uhmm… I have a feeling this is going to be a problem.

Seamus: Oh just pick Ginny.

Me: Dare.

Lavender: DARE! SHE PICKED DARE!

Dean: YES LAVENDER, WE KNOW! WE'RE IN THE SAME BLOODY ROOM!

Hermione: …temper…

Parvati: Okay Ginny, I dare you to MAKE OUT WITH HARRY FOR 30 SECONDS!!!

Me: WHAT?!

George: Oh we all know you want to.

Me: Shut the bloody hell up George.

Harry: _(grinning… well now why was he grinning?) _I'm ready when you are.

Me: Uh…

Parvati: Oh sod it. Go in the broom closet if you feel so uncomfortable.

_(2 seconds later, I'm in the broom closet, staring into Harry's green eyes, best I can see in the dark. It was bloody hell. Sure I like Harry, but when it came to this… I wasn't READY! )_

Me: Uh…

Harry: _(grinning) _It's okay Gin.

Me: Um…

Harry: _(grins broadly, then leans forwards and plants a slow, sweet kiss on my lips. My heart did this flip and my palms became so effing sweaty. But he is a really good kisser, lemme tell you.)_

_(25 seconds later, and I'm in the light of day again, a blush on my cheeks.)_

What entailed afterwards? Well, Fiona had to kiss Lee (though Lee didn't complain nearly as much as with Lav and Parvati… hmm… suspicious…) and I could tell they both enjoyed that. George had to let Harry give him a whirly from the toilet. Hermione then had to shove as many éclairs in her mouth as possible in 2 minutes (I believe she puked afterwards). Then Seamus had to yell into the Common Room… "I EAT SOCKS IN MY SPARE TIME AND I GAVE PANSY PARKINSON A HICKEY!" which set everybody off, cracking up hysterically. Well, that was the end, because then McGonagall came in and demanded to know what was going on. We didn't quite have a sensible explanation for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday, September 4

_6:02 AM_

Cannot sleep. I fell asleep at two o'clock last night because Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, Fiona and Bridget kept talking about what had happened. I am so effing cranky it's not even funny. I. Am. Not. A. Morning. Person.

I doubt any of the boys got much sleep either.

Hermione is still feeling something horrid from eating for many éclairs at once. But she insists on going to class. If I was her, I'd play it up a bit more, and ask Madam Pomphrey to let me stay out for two more days. Heh. I am a very good liar. As is Bridget and Fiona. Except Bridget doesn't even TRY to find a more plausible story like Fiona and I. Instead, she'll tell you this incredibly insane bouncer of why she was late to class, having to do with blood-sucking dolphins, cock-fights, and ink bottles that talk, and you'll find yourself believing every word of it, I kid you not.

I still can't get that effing kiss out of my brain. I am so totally going to be out of it today, believe you me. I am so happy I haven't any classes with him.

So tired… must… sleep…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7:35 AM- _Was rudely ripped from bed and thrown into shower. Not fun. I cursed so loudly and fluently that George yelled up the Girl's Dorm stairs if everything was okay. No, everything was NOT okay.

_8:05 AM- _Was dragged to breakfast, even though I protested and said that classes started at 9, so why be in here so early. Hardly anybody was about.

_8:24 AM- _Fell asleep with head in cereal bowl.

_8:28 AM- _Woke up from Bridget's wild yelling for me to get up.

_8:29-8:43 AM- _Had cereal picked from hair with help from Hermione and Fiona.

_9:02 AM- _Tripped down stairs and was late for Muggle Studies.

_11:13 AM- _Managed to stay awake during Potions only because the rat's spleen mixed with Grindylow puke smells something awful. And Snape would have chomped my head off.

_12:03 PM- _Fell asleep.

_12:22 PM- _Woke up to find that my head was half-covered with pudding. Performed a cleaning spell, but being that I was half-asleep, I accidentally turned Neville's chicken into a sock. Fiona had to do it for me, since Bridget was laughing so hard. I hexed her.

_3:12 PM- _Fell asleep staring at my crystal ball.

_3:14 PM- _Was awoken by Professor Trawnely asking me what I saw.

_3:15 PM- _Replied I saw Bridget dancing the Irish dance step, while holding a purple pig. (It's true. That was my dream anyways.) Professor Trawnely gasped in horror and said that Bridget would be the first of us to die.

_3:17 PM- _Starting cracking up at the ridiculous of it all.

_3:18 PM- _Realized she was serious, and then stopped.

_5:45 PM- _Fell into a peaceful, undisturbed slumber in History of Magic class. Was not awoken until the end of class. Very pleasant.

_6:17 PM- _Too tired to go to dinner. Slept in dorm instead.

_7:55 PM- _Woke up. Took a shower. Did homework.

_11:32 PM- _Went down to kitchens to eat food.

_12:03 AM- _Returned to Dorm and started writing in this journal. Will go to sleep in point two seconds. So tired. Must… sleep…

I resolve to wake up at 7:55 and get down to breakfast at 8:15. I can handle that.

-Ginny

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday, September 5

_8:14 AM_

BWAHAHAHA!!!! I have successfully made it down here exactly one minute early! Of course, I didn't shower because I did last night, but that's okay. I made it!!! Hmm… I have Divination first… hmm… Double Transfiguration… not bad… and guess what?!?!

IT'S FRIDAY!

It feels like Thursday today, only because I slept through more than half of yesterday. That's okay. I rather enjoyed yesterday, actually. Well, the sleeping part, that is. The entirety of the time I was awake was rather dull.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10:23 AM—Muggle Studies_

Bridget has just informed me that yesterday (while I was sleeping) she had learned that Fiona likes somebody! Fiona wouldn't tell though, and the only thing that Bridget has managed to find out is that…

He is not in our year.

He is cute (according to Fiona—this makes me nervous, ha-ha)

WOW! WHAT A LIST! WE CAN REALLY NARROW DOWN THE CHOICES NOW CAN'T WE?!?!!

**Oh shut up Gin. You know Fiona; her secrets are locked in vaults of 8 inches thick of titanium, with barbed-wire, rabid squirrels, bullet-proof glass, and a high-tech laser beam alarm system.**

Well, Bridget, all we have to do if make her crack.

**And according to what I just wrote—how?**

Persistence, my friend, PERSISTANCE.

**So… what are you saying?**

I'm SAYING that we ask her and ask her and ask her and ask her and ask her… until she cracks! We'll also pick her weakest moments… like say late at night (because she is such a effing morning bird, it's not even funny).

**Sounds like a plan.**

Yes it does.

**I never knew you were so… sneaky… I'll never try and keep a secret from you AGAIN. **

Oops, got to go. Hashburn alert.

-Gin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter Four

**(A/N: YEEEEHAWWW! Hand me some butter, 'cause I'm on a ROLL! Wow, what a lame-o joke. Uhhh... yeah, so I'm supposed to be doing homework, so I gotta make this quick because my mum'll chomp my head off. Thank you all the people who have reviewed, I appreciate it very much. -Claer)**

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings recognized in this story from the _Harry Potter _Series belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Because I'm not J.K. Rowling now am I? At least not the last time I checked...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_11:32 PM_

Sorry, I've been working on bloody homework.

YES, homework, even though it's Friday. I am so pathetic.

Hogsmeade trip—Sunday. I just found out about it too. I also walked into a wall today. Twice. Hah, that shows you how much _I_ pay attention to the world around me.

I haven't talked to Harry at all since the, erm, truth or dare party. But Bridget is doing a very good job of bringing it up whenever possible. Like, instead of referring to him as 'Harry' like a normal human being, oh no, SHE has to refer to him as, 'the Potter bloke you kissed'. GAH! Must… not… lose… control… I am simply going to chomp her bloody head off one of these days.

**How you know you are going insane:**

You can't stop thinking about a certain someone.

You walk into a wall repeatedly.

You ask Fiona if she has any chocolate, and she replies no, and then two seconds later you forget you've even asked her, and so you ask her again.

You try to sketch something, but it always turns out to be that certain someone's head.

You accidentally Transfigure the oven mitt in front of you into an effing doorknob, not a turtle.

You are still awake throughout History of Magic class.

You are aware that you are already sinking into a state of lunacy as we speak.

You talk to your journal like it's a real person.

You suddenly have a huge craving for raw meat.

You are making lists.

Does any of that stuff ring a bell? Yes, unfortunately ALL of it rings a bell. This is so bloody pathetic.

I am going to now gorge myself on large amounts of chocolate, get very hyper, and keep everybody else in my dorm up.

-Ginny the Insane One

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday, September 6

_9:36 AM_

**How you know you're going insane:**

You fall asleep IMMEDIATELY after eating so much chocolate you feel like you are going to effing puke. In fact, you don't even get a bloody SUGAR HIGH.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_11:48 AM_

Been bothering the bloody hell out of Fiona today with Bridget. Fiona let another piece of information slip.

Clue #3:

He's older than us.

Okay, so we're fifth years right? So we have two grade levels of males to consider here, the guy has to be cute, and we also have to consider the fact that with this pace we will need a bloody _miracle_ to find this bloke.

So Bridget and I are currently regrouping to strategize the best times to annoy the living hell out of Fiona while playing chess. Fiona's not here, that's why we're doing this now and not in Muggle Studies or History of Magic (plus today is Saturday… that might have something to do with it). She's in the shower. Probably drowning herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2:13 PM_

Fiona is taking a VERY long shower. So, here is the compiled list of possible guys that Fiona might fancy.

**Okay, so who do we have here?**

**Micheal Corner** **(Wait, is he older than us?** / No, Bridget. / **Oops.)**

Seamus

Dean

**Fred**

**George **(HAHAAH!!!! YEAH RIGHT! HAHAHA! / **Well, they ARE rather dish-y, you know. **/ 'Dish-y'? Well, maybe attractive, but dish-y?)

Malfoy **(Bridget hurls.)**

**Lee **(Honestly, you think so? / **Don't ask me! He's older than us, and he's a cutie, so I put him down. C'mon, YOU put down Malfoy, Gin.)**

**Oliver Wood **(He's out of Hogwarts, genius. / **Since when?! **/ Since two years ago. / **Wow… really? **/ You're hopeless.)

**Crabbe **( HAHAAHAHAHA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!!!)

Goyle** (Bridget prays it not be him.)**

**Ron **(HAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! And besides, Hermy would effing chomp Fiona's head off.)

**Harry **(Damn, I hope not.)

Pansy **(Hahaha. Nice one Gin. She might pass for a guy, if her boobs weren't so bloody huge. **/ What? They keep her afloat in the water. / **You are cruel, do you know that?)**

Roger Davies **(A likely suspect.)**

**Snape **(EWWW!!!)

Neville **(Well, you have to admit, Neville is rather adorable, in a clumsy sort of manner. I think he's a cutie.)**

That's all we've got. This is so bloody hopeless.

Fiona's back.

**Bye bye!**

-Gin and Bridget

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. Please review and tune in next time. Bye byes. -Claer Roe)**

**(P.S.: Does anybody know any good Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, or Oliver Wood/Katie Bell pairings? Please tell me!!!! )**


	5. Chapter Five

**(A/N: sorry I haven't updated in, like, EVER but i got lazy and.... yeah.... I'm working on another story on so that took up some time, but mostly i had school and, well, forgot because i have to keep my grades up. not that you people care. if you want my pen name for fictionpress just ask. Chapter 5 is up!!! wait-- is this chapter 5? goodness, i've forgotten! whatever. and i know that in the beginning, ginny supposedly got a haircut... let's forget that happened, shall we??? it's crucial to upcoming events. -Claer)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday, September 6

_8:30 AM_

Getting ready to leave for Hogsmeade…

**Bridget is wearing a pinky-purplish tank top… screw that, Ginny has just informed me that the color is 'fuchsia'. Okay, so I am wearing a light _fuchsia _tank top, with capris and brown open toed sandals. Along with a jean pocket-book, hand bag. Bridget looks adorable!**

_(Fiona coughs loudly.) Ahem. Fiona is wearing a cute mini skirt that shows off her legs, a blue… sorry Gin, I mean a 'sapphire' camisole with a small jean jacket over it and of course a 'magenta' hand bag. And these really awesome chandelier-style earrings that Gin bought for my birthday. Fiona looks cute!_

Do I really have to do this? … (Ginny notes the visible and very threatening looking stares from Fiona and Bridget and makes the hasty decision to write down what she is wearing.)Gah, fine. I am wearing baggy jeans (Muggle guy pants… so much more comfortable that girls pants… THAT'S RIGHT BRIDGET I AM INSULTING YOUR PANTS) with lots of deep pockets to keep all the crap from Honeydukes' because I am an insufferable chocoholic. WOOHOO CHOCOLATE! I am wearing my _Him _band tee (is an American band… very good) and was urged to add accessories so I put on a studded belt and my pretty charm bracelet. (Actually 'urged' isn't the correct word… more like severely threatened.) Ginny looks… clean? And happy because she is rather comfortable thank you very much.

**How you know you're going insane:**

Angry friends make you write down what you are wearing out to Hogsmeade in your diary.

-Ginny

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two hours later—held hostage in a clothes store. Is it Abercrombie and Witch, or American Wizarding Eagle? Subject A forgets._

It has been a weary journey since Subject A has arrived in Hogsmeade. Is hungry. Is stuck on the doorstep outside store. Subject A is very bored. Is occupying time with looking for Harry. Has not talked to her since Friday night. Misses seeing his amazing green eyes, his toned body (yes Subject A has seen his body… only the torso though…), his mischievous sort of grin. Wonders if he owns any maroon socks like Ron.

Subject A is clearly going delusional from hunger and lack of chocolate.

Checks watch. Subject A realizes that it's been a very long time since Fiona and Bridget have been in shop.

Subject A leaves in search for Honeydukes'.

**How you know you're going insane:**

You refer to yourself in third person.

You also refer to yourself as 'Subject A' instead of 'Ginny.'

-Ginny

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sometime later, in Honeydukes'_

CHOCOLATE?! OOOO MINE!!!! (abruptly stuffs face)

You know I haven't seen Bridget or Fiona yet? I think it's been about twenty minutes since I left them. Or something. Time sure does fly when stuffing your face!

I doubt they've even noticed I'm gone. They'll know I'm in here though. I have a chocolate fetish.

I'm just telling you that in case you didn't already figure it out.

But of course you didn't, because you're an inanimate object!

Oh god.

**How you know you're going insane:**

You start talking to your diary after you've resolved to stop.

What is wrong with me?! Is it some chunk of undigested beef from last night, churning about in my stomach, that's gotten to my brain? Is it? It has to be. I mean, if there's one thing that'll make someone have mental problems it's almost always—BOOGER! HAHAHA! BOOOOOOOOOOGER!

Okay, no, it's not undigested cow. It's a sugar high. Wow, that explains a lot.

Harry's walked through the door with Ron and Hermione. Ah, that beautifully messy black hair! I love the way it falls into his emerald eyes, and how cute he looks when he brushes it away. He's so hot. And now, I may watch him, unnoticed, unwatched, and in total secrecy. BWAHAHA! I feel so 007, you know? (I've watched those Muggle movies with James Bond) I can monitor his every movement, without him knowing. Him, standing there, ordering Chocolate Frogs so blissfully unaware of my—

Oh shit. He just waved and smiled at me. I guess I'm not such a good spy after all. Oh well. He's walking over her with Ronald and Hermy. Maybe we can both just forget the awkwardness about the whole Truth or Dare party. Well, not forget, forget (I can only hope he dreams about it at night, cherishing each moment), but you know, not talk about it. Because really, how embarrassing is that? I'm hoping we can avoid that topic, if that idiot brother of mine, Ron, can just leave it alone. Or if Bridget comes in, if SHE can just leave it alone.

I'll write again later.

-Gin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1:22 PM_

Sod it. Sod it _ALL_!

I didn't get to talk to Harry because Bridget came banging in, yelling for me to get my ass up and get moving. She practically dragged me out, with my chocolate bar sticking out of my mouth, and Harry as well as the entire store staring at me.

But other than that, that's the only staring done to me the entire day. In fact, everybody else has been staring at Fiona and Bridget. We walk by a group of guys and what do you know, they are all in a zombie like trance, drooling after Fiona and Bridget. It's gotten annoying. Wipe up that puddle, bloke!

God, I mean, honestly! It's not that big of a deal!

… FINE! I'LL ADMIT IT! I AM JEALOUS OF BRIDGET AND FIONA FOR BEING SO BLOODY GORGEOUS! THERE I SAID IT!

Bridget said to me after a group of upper-classmen Ravenclaw guys started whistling after them: "You know, they would, well, be checking you out too if you… dressed differently."

Of course I know she wasn't mean about it, but the truth is that she's right. But I'm not changing what I wear and how I dress. It's like… suffocating my artistic individuality. I like my chains, my studded items, my baggy pants, my band-tees, my hoodies, and my Converse and skate boarding sneakers. I like my shirts with funny pictures and jokes on them. I'm not wearing a mini skirt or tighter pants, or low-cut shirts. So, yeah, it would feel better if SOMEBODY looked at me, (because really, I'm not unattractive, it just SEEMS that way while standing next to the _gorgeous and stunning_ Fiona and Bridget) but it's who I am. It's my soul.

Wow, I've just read the last paragraph and it's so… spiritual.

But why do guys looks at scantily dressed girls? Or girls who show off their curves? Why?

**How you know you're going insane:**

You ask your diary questions, when you know it won't answer.

I know the answer: HORMONES. Trust, me I've got six brothers and all they think about is getting into some girl's pants. Even _Percy_ thinks about that a lot, but he'd never admit it. But I KNOW he's done it with Penelope Clearwater, because after the big Gryffindor Party after we won the Quidditch Cup, he was walking around in a sort of daze with this big smile plastered on his face for a couple of days. Heh.

Bridget is now hollering for me to get her a size 5 for her jeans she's trying on.

…Help me.

-Gin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2:06 PM_

BWAHAHAA! I HAVE ESCAPED!!!!! I'M FREEEEEEEE!!!!!

Well, you know, when they started towards Victoria's Secret I panicked and made a mad dash in the opposite direction. Of course Bridget tried to drag me in there, but I was like a wild animal. Literally. Actually, I think I bit her. Lacey lingerie scares me.

But that doesn't matter because I'm taking refuge by the hairdressers' place called, "Madeline's Boutique'. Hmm… I'm thinking about a hair-cut. I am really so effing tired of this hair. It's so bloody long! Down to my waist, yeah? Argh.

I am getting a hair cut dammit!

-Ginny

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2:40 PM_

It. Looks. HORRIBLE!!!!

HAAHHA! PSYCHE! Actually, it looks great. Fabulous! (did I just say fabulous?)

**How you know you're going insane:**

You try to psyche out your diary.

You say: "fabulous".

I LOVE IT!!!!!

The front of my hair is long enough to tuck behind my ears, except for two little pieces; they're fingered across my forehead (Ew, not that way pervert! It's when you take gel between your index and thumb and take a strand of hair and bring it across. It's hard to describe.) And it looks … I dunno spunky. And the back of my hair is short, not like buzzed, but you know, it's short. Like, pixie-style almost.

BWAHAHAHA!

Now I have to go and find Fiona and Bridget and see if they recognize me.

-Gin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12:10 AM_

Bumped into Harry shortly after last diary entry.

"Oh, sorry Harry," I said smiling apologetically.

Harry just blinked at me. "Who are you?"

Wow, I had a greater affect on people than I thought! I'm like… INVISIBLE now. Nobody knows who I am!!!! BWAHAHAAHA! But of course, at the time, I was sort of shocked. I shouldn't have been, because, you know, I don't really KNOW Harry that well, even though he's over for most the summer. "Uh, Harry? It's me, Ginny."

He studied my face for a moment, and then he grinned, "Gin! It IS you!"

HE CALLED ME GIN! Not a big deal, actually. "Yep. I can't believe you didn't recognize me!" I said in mock-hurt, "Oh, the pain! That's cuts me deep Harry, real deep…"

Harry laughed, "Oh really?"

I staggered forward and leaned heavily on him, clutching my heart. "You've wounded me. I don't think I'll make it…"

Smirking, he said, "Well, if I told you I thought it looked cute, would you survive?"

HE THOUGHT IT WAS CUUUUUTE!!!!! I was surprised, but I concealed it and looked up at him as if I was struggling to live (actually, I think I was—I swore I had a heart attack). "Maybe…" I looked up at him, straightened, stopped leaning on him and grinned, "You're forgiven."

Something flickered in his green eyes… I dunno WHAT it was.

He grinned widely, "Wanna go get a Butterbeer?"

I almost started hyperventilating. But I calmed down a little bit so I didn't faint, but not enough to prevent blushing. Damn those Weasley genes! This only made Harry grin wider. Must… not… swoon… GAH! Did you know that he has a DIMPLE?!?! Only on one side though. So cute.

"Sure, but where's Ron and Hermy?" Okay, maybe it was a little rude but usually the three are connected by the hip.

Harry grinned at me knowingly. "Oh, they put up a lame-ass excuse of looking at books, but Ron is practically allergic to books, so..."

I raised my eyebrows. "Hermy and Ron snogging? Interesting..."

Harry grinned at me. "I'll leave them to it. So what about that Butterbeer?"

"Sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Sorry it's such an abrupt ending, but you see, that's all I had... review please you people! And you should because it would be nice. Hee hee. I wuvv you! -Claer)**


End file.
